


take me for all i'm worth

by tomlenson



Series: Larry Drabbles [5]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Louis, But sex, Fingering, Gay Smut, Larry Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry, but stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, harry fucks louis in his little elfin outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me for all i'm worth

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the son Until It Hurts by Francisca Hall
> 
> disclaimer: i do not, nor have i ever associated with someone who knows or is in one direction. this work is pure fictional, the story line and dialogue is mine, however, the characters are not.

_[this](http://i1277.photobucket.com/albums/y496/FearIsOurOwnCreation/LouisTomlinsonCoverPhoto3_zps8b9baa4e.jpg) image inspired this one shot._

**take me for all i'm worth**

  harry held louis' hand behind his back while he pushed the boy into their bedroom and slammed him right up against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot.  louis groaned out as all the air was knocked from him when his chest came into hard contact with the plastered wall.

  "jesus h, where's the fire?" he teased, his jeans beginning to strain as harry crowded him.  harry's mouth came down and bit hard into louis' neck before his tongue poked out the sooth the irritated skin.

  louis groaned loudly, his head tilting to the side to give his boyfriend a little more access to the tight skin.

  "this out... _fuck_ _lou_."  harry breathed, his free hand coming to run over the front of louis' jeans, pushing his back against his crotch, grinding slowly into louis' bum.

  arousal coursed through louis, his boxer going damp with precum and his shirt sticking to his back from the heat.  "come _on_ harry, let's go to the bed."  louis tried, his voice coming out in a high whine.

  harry chuckled and let go of louis' wrists as he gripped tightly at louis' waist and dropped to his knees.  louis looked down between his legs and moaned loudly, keening as he watched harry unbuckle his belt and in one swift motion he took off both his jeans and pants.

  "harry-" louis groaned and wiggled his arse back in a plea for harry to do _something_.

  louis cried out when a hand landed hard on his bum before being soothed by harry's lips running softly over the red and irritated flesh.

  "shh baby."  harry whispered and kneaded at the older man's flesh, moaning at the sight of louis' pink and puckered tight hole, his mouth salivating at the mere sight.

  louis let out a surprised yelp when harry's tongue licked a thick and agonizingly long strip over his heated hole before he could feel harry pushing his face back in and licking all around.  louis' hands came up and rested flat against the wall to allow him the ability to push back into harry's face.  harry's hands came up and held onto louis' waist to try and keep the boy still.

  harry pulled back after a little while, catching his breath as his gaze never left the sight of the glistening hole, a soft hum escaping his lips.

  "you taste so good lou."  harry murmured, the fingers around louis' waist tightened.

  louis whined and shifted his weight a little, just wanting harry to continue on, knowing perfectly well that if harry continued to rim him, and he would be coming in no time.

  harry, however, had a different idea who abruptly stood up and landed another hard smack onto louis' bum.

  "babe, how about you go on the bed and open yourself up - can you do that for me baby?  can you be a good boy you use your fingers to open yourself up while i quickly go to the bathroom?"  harry cooed, a devilish grin forming on his face at the desperate expression on louis'.

  louis nodded feverishly before skipping off to the bed after he had pulled his jeans fully off.

  before harry disappeared into the bathroom, he turned and just watched as louis lay on his back with his knees bent and his feet flat.  two fingers were in his mouth until he pulled them out with a sickening _pop_ which had harry groaning.

  "now baby, i don't want you to take of your shirt, alright?  i'm going to fuck you with the shirt on."  harry announced before he finally made his way into the bathroom, stripping as he went.

+++

  louis had four fingers inside him by the time harry came back, his cock full and his body completely nude.  saliva was dripping from louis' hole while he worked himself as deep as he possibly good with his little fingers.

  when harry walked into the room though, he nearly came with the sight of how desperate and needy his boyfriend looked.  it was crazy how _fucked out_ louis looked before he even _is_ fucked.  but harry loved this - _feed_ off how needy louis can get during sex.

  harry slowly walked over to louis, crawling his way up the bed and then sitting himself down between louis' legs.  he ran a hand along louis' thick thighs, moaning at the suckling sound of louis still working himself on his fingers.  finally, louis looked up at harry with this pleading look, his eyes heavy and his mouth open as he breathed heavily.  harry loomed over louis, their faces closer as harry teasingly blew warm over his smaller boyfriend's face who simply whine - too far gone to use words.

  "you look so good baby?  do you think you're ready for my cock now - ready for me to fill you up nice and good?"  harry said, his voice dropping much lower than it's usual self, it coming almost roughly and raspy - much like it does in the morning.

  louis nodded frantically.  "'m ready harry, ready for you to fill me up, ready for your big cock to be inside me."

  harry smiled wickedly as he pulled back from louis to get the lube which allowed him to slick himself up and soon enough he was lining the head of his dick up to louis' entrance, only entering when he was granted by louis.  louis cried out, his arms flying out and grabbing at harry who did as lou wanted and load over top of the boy while he slowly eased himself in.

  harry was just as much a mess as louis was with his cock rubbing against the heated walls of louis' bum, the tightness almost too much for harry.  soon enough, harry was bottoming out, his entire cock filling louis right up.

  "you're doing so good baby,” he praised, his lips ghosting over louis' neck.  "you're doing so well for me, lou."

  louis hummed, his hands gripping tightly around harry's back, his body shaking with pleasure at the praises from his boyfriend.

  after a little while of harry waiting for louis to adjust, the smaller boy began to roll his hips slowly before muttering a ' _go_ ' which had harry pulling his cock out of louis with only the head still sitting inside and then snapping his hips back in.

  as harry fucked into louis, he took hold to the folds of the blue button up louis is wearing, using that as leverage to pound harder and harder into the elder boy.  the drag of harry's dick and the tugging of his shirt, louis could already feel the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, ready to cum any moment.

  "I'm s-so _close_ , harry."  louis mumbled, his eyes tearing with the amounts of pleasure coursing through him.  harry took this as a go to thrust harder and faster until he found louis' special spot which resulted in louis screaming and coming heavy white ropes over his shirt and some splashing up and over harry's chest.

  harry came inside louis a couple thrusts later, with louis' walls tightening when he came and the sounds of louis moaning - that was it for harry.  as he pulled out, cum came spilling from louis, leaking all over the sheets, and if harry was not so tired he would probably have licked louis clean, but his arms and legs were already shaking.

  harry flipped over and laid himself beside louis, his arms shooting out and wrapping around louis to pull the smaller boy into his side.

  "i love you lou." harry murmured, his nose burying into louis' damp hair and his breathing finally evening out.

  he was close to falling asleep, but before he slipped under, he heard a small, ' _i love you too h_ ', and that was it for the two boys - at least for _that_ night.


End file.
